warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sandstorm
Concerns Current *All of history could be expanded *A few sections, like the Apprentice's Quest, are too wall-of-text-y, and need paragraphing. *History needs to be gone through for writing clarity Why does it say Sandpaper?--Briarsong (talk) 23:52, June 25, 2017 (UTC)Briarsong Old *Family needs to be referenced. * History needs to be completed * Introduction section has a POV, Wikipedia recomends a Neutral Point of View, which is a good angle for character pages. * Firestar's Quest section is way to long, and doesn't have enough info about her contribs in the book. * Sections having "her love for Fireheart is now obvious" or the like need to be lengthened. *Description needs to be cited. *The New Prophecy section could be expanded. *Needs a history for The Forgotten Warrior and The Last Hope *More quotes to show her personality could be added Family tree She needs a new family tree, since hers is too focused on Firestar's parents/siblings. The family tree on her page doesn't show her parents or grandparents. [[User:BeautifulOblivion|''Oblivion ]]Fly my pretties, fly... 22:02, July 28, 2010 (UTC) \Well, there is an awful lot of confusion over who are her parents, so that maybe why they aren't mentioned there. ANDYSCHLEC Mouseh is now obsessed! 15:55, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Scratch that, just now read the top. XD ANDYSCHLEC Mouseh is now obsessed! 15:57, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Eh... What? You didn't give a reason why she doesn't need a family tree. Kinda confused me there :P 02:55, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Why don't we put the one that's on Redtail's page on Sandstorm's? It shows her parents/grandparents etc. 22:31, September 19, 2010 (UTC) How is Ferncloud and Ashfur her half-siblings? They have the same parents, so shouldn't the just be brother and sister? Sunleaf+Pinewhisker 02:46, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Ashfur and Ferncloud's father is unknown. As far as we can cite, they are ''half-siblings. 02:47, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Oooh! Sorry, I thought that Whitestorm was there father too. Sunleaf+Pinewhisker 04:42, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Sandstorm's father is Redtail, and her mother is Brindleface. There's NO link between any of them and Whitestorm. 04:43, February 24, 2012 (UTC) I meant that I got confused and thought that all three of them had Whitestorm as a father. As he had Willowpelt as a mate. (Too) Sunleaf+Pinewhisker 04:50, February 24, 2012 (UTC) It very clearly says everywhere that Redtail is her father. Since Redtail is her father and Brindleface is supposedly her mother, wouldnt that make Swiftbreeze and Adderfang her grandparents? One would think so. And if Brindleface is her mother, Robinwing and Fuzzypelt would be her grandparents too, but also make Cloudtail her adoptive brother. Sorry if this was confusing. 12:46, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Isn’t Sandstorm’s mother Brindleface and her father is Redtail? LightstormWarrior (talk) 08:50, July 7, 2019 (UTC) Kit? it says sandkit on the affiliations box, but when did we ever c her as a kit, at the end of bluestars prophecy we read about her as an apprentice, could someone change that idk how. 17:22, August 16, 2011 (UTC)Silverthistle Sandstorm being Sandkit is from her Warriors App. I know we never saw Sandstorm as a kit in the books. I myself have read about Sandstorm's earliest-ever-shown-in-the-books days, at the end of Bluestar's Prophecy. ''Just a note, Dustpelt, his brother Ravenpaw, and Graypaw were never shown as kits either, but I think they have "Kit:" sections in their "Names" on their Charcats at their pages, and kitten Chararts in their "Character Pixels" sections of their articles. Ravenpaw, Graystripe and Dustpelt had their earliest days at the end of ''Bluestar's Prophecy, ''too, playing together.-Kittycat79aka Rowantail 08:29, October 8, 2011 (UTC) charart i think that you should make her barley visible stripes lighter...... just a suggestion. --Sandstormrocks32 03:05, January 4, 2011 (UTC) : This would be a tweak-week level concern for project character art. Please take it up with them at the appropriate time. 14:11, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Adding More She was mentioned to be slender once in Rising Storm by Firestar. Maybe we should add it to her description. ♥Shinystar♥ The Beautiful Silver Cat 15:19, January 21, 2011 (UTC) If you can cite the information, then feel free to add it. 17:33, January 21, 2011 (UTC) *Sandstorm does not look like that. She looks like Firestar except lighter I think I remember that slender thing. I remeber someone sayin she looks like her gramma. Clu-2's epic! GO CASTOR! CRAY-DAIMON CRAY 02:57, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ok since we know that brambleclaw is not going to succeed firestar and I know we all want Graystripe to be the deputy but doesn't someone think that sandstorm should become deputy? she's been through everything with him, been by his side, went with him to rebuild skyclan, had kits for him, helped him with decisions, quick to make decisions and stick to them unless a warrior shows what could happen (like firestar and the battle that was stopped between them and windclan) how much more do you need. 06:48, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Silverthistle Talk pages are for improving the article. Take this to the forums. -- 07:02, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Sandstorm's Page.. Ok, I noticed this like 5 minutes ago, why is Sandstorm's page messed up? I see a user did this, shouldn't someone fix it? Mistcloud22 20:02, March 31, 2011 (UTC) : Anybody who finds vandalism should fix it. This means you! 16:20, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Mentors? .... Uh.. No. Cherrytail and Sparrowpelt weren't her mentors, and Feathertail wasn't, either. Does anyone know how to change this? -_- And the Trivia usually comes before all of her apprentice-warrior-queen images. Dustleaf 22:40, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Cousins Shouldn't Sandstorm's neices and nephews be considered her cousins as well? Dustpelt and Ferncloud are incest, being neice and uncle, and Ferncloud is Sandstorm's half sister and Dustpelt is her uncle. Shouldn't their kits be her nephews/neices as well as cousins? No, cousins arent the same as neices and nephews. Cousins are your father or mother's sister or brother's child. Neices and nephews are your siblings' child(ren). 12:50, September 21, 2014 (UTC) family '''Her mother is Brindleface and her father was Redtail'~ The family tree doesn't mention anything about them. Update! Sandstorms tree only has Firestar's Family Tree. Each other cat has their own family tree exept her. She is an "Extra character" Like Sasha. Make the update soon. I want to see what you come up with. And her stripes should be a little paler like these below NikiandCats (talk) 23:13, October 17, 2014 (UTC)NikiandcatsNikiandCats (talk) 23:13, October 17, 2014 (UTC) SandStorm needs a better family tree is filled with Firestar's half her daughters and her mate Her parents and grandparents and kin are not really mentioned i think her mother is RobinWingSnickers121 00:40, September 2, 2011 (UTC)Snickers121 Forest Of Secrets She does not have a forest of secrets section on her page, it was'nt where it should be, and I couldnt find it. ''♫☮ɛɱɱɑ''[[User:Emma8362|'8362☮♫']] 17:23, September 17, 2011 (UTC) You are right. ⓣⓦⓘⓛⓘⓖⓗⓣ ι ℓυν му ƒяσσηу 17:32, September 17, 2011 (UTC) elder dosent anyone think she is like really old? she should have been in the elders den by now im not trying to be mean or anything but im just saying 02:25, October 5, 2011 (UTC) The talk page is for improving her article, not for discussion on non-factual topics. I suggest you take them to the Off-Wiki Forums, alright? 02:32, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Cloudtail Hey, I jst found something out. If her mother is Brindleface, then her mate's nephew is her adopted broher.Spottedstar42The WWiki vandals Must fall!!! 14:01, December 24, 2011 (UTC) stripes Her description says pale ginger with darker stripes, but when I look at the charart it seems to me that her stripes are.. lighter 0-o Is this just me..? Below is a zoomed in picture of the charart, and it looks like she is pale ginger with lighter stripes. -Oakfeather, The ultimate Warriors Fantard 22:01, May 18, 2012 (UTC) That's like saying a zebra is black with white stripes or white with black stripes. If you look at her image differently, you can very clearly see she's got thick, dark stripes, and a lighter body. }} 21:26, May 18, 2012 (UTC) But she has a large circle/oval spot of her darker fur, so I don't think that the darker part is large stripes. You might be right, but when I look at it it really looks like lighter stripes 0-o -Oakfeather, The ultimate Warriors Fantard 22:01, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Quote I think her main quote should be changed because it's not something she said, it's others speaking about her. I think Graystripe's quote should go down in the section labeled "quotes" and should be replaced by something Sandstorm actually said. }} 17:16, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Don't hurt me, but I think it's fine, because it described her as an apprentice... I think that the quotes are there to mostly describe the personality of the cat. Correct me if I'm wrong. *hides* 17:51, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Sandstorm's mentor is Whitestorm.I think Spottedleaf should have mated with Firestar and Sandstorm mated with Dustpelt instead of Ferncloud. First of all, I don't know if I'm allowed to delete the above message but, someone with the authority should because it's useless. Secondly, I know this conversation ended awhile ago, but I think the main quote should be changed. There's so much to Sandstorm, she's been a fighter and loyal to clan yet her main quote is about how she's plans to be cranky as an elder? It just seems like there are other quotes that would fit her much better... I can make like the showers that are british 19:49, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Art theif alert Another website stole the Sandpaw image and only edited it to make it look like theirs by adding white paws and changing the eyes to amber. I'm sorry if this belongs on forums but I just wanted to warn. They did the same thing with Russetfur's StarClan image. This is link http://a-warriors-heart.wikia.com/wiki/Sandpaw Skiddleybopblitz (talk) 23:58, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Thank you for your notice. I'm sure the admins will notify the owner soon. ☞ⓢⓦⓐⓝⓕⓛⓤⓣⓣⓔⓡ☚ the faultin our stars 02:59, August 28, 2014 (UTC) There's nothing we can do. That wiki hasn't been edited in months, and technically, we can't order people to remove anything. We can ask them, but Wikia's copyright laws (or whatever they're called) basically state that if we upload it, they can use it. Regardless, this is not what talk pages are for. They are to improve the articles. Emarald Green eyes In her description, she's said to have leaf-green eyes, and the emerald eyes description is said to be a mistake in the trivia, but on Firestar's page he's described with leaf-green emerald eyes. Can't Sandstorm be too?EosOfTheDawn (talk) 19:19, September 10, 2014 (UTC) And to add on to that, there are a couple more "mistakes" that are really just more "technicalities" like being described as "orange" and "russet" (okay, I know russet may be a bit of a stretch, but...) Sometimes an author's got to mix up the language once in a while. using the same description over and over and over can get a little old, so you have to look for synonyms. pale ginger qualifies as orange. Just, light orange. Also, some things can look different colors in different lights. Maybe she appeared more russet one time. Also, see the green eyes example above. I've noticed this on other character's pages too, so maybe I'll bring it up in a more general forum. 23:05, September 17, 2014 (UTC) But also, in a few other random books, it states 'pale eyes' or 'pale leaf green eyes' or something like that. But I am pretty sure her eyes are pale. It makes sense, but correct me if I am wrong. Spottehwobe' [[User talk:~xXSpottedgorseXx~|'... but he forgot']] Charart I noticed that on her charart there is a LOT of shading. Would that need tweaking, or is it ok like that? ✩✩✩Hawkfrost✫✫✫and✭✭✭bramblestarThe battle begins 22:41, September 16, 2014 (UTC) There is nothing wrong with her images. They're fine as they are, and the amount of shading on each image is up to the artist. Appearance? Although I may be wrong, I remember on page 464 (I think?) in Bramblestar's Storm, it mentioned Sandstorm looking "plumper now that she had the chance to rest" Would this have to affect her appearance? 'Snap! 'I forgot, just because she's looking plump''er, ''doesn't mean she's actually plump Xx♠Za☺Blitz♠xX 03:44, December 3, 2014 (UTC) Cover We should change her cover to her elder form. I mean when you try to click on her page thats what i mean by cover. shes already got her elder image up... 12:43, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Not when you pull up the thunderclan cat page. 7:46, Febrary 18, 2015 (UTC) not our problem? it shows what it wants. and sign with four ~ at the end of your message, thanks. 12:48, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Medicine cat Wasn't she medicine cat, and mentored Echosong, you should add that. orange she is described as orange and also ginger in TPB. its almost like shes actually ginger or something. wow HotTeacher69 (talk) 17:45, September 13, 2015 (UTC) Sandstorm's family tree Sandstorm's family tree in my opinion should be changed. It only shows Firestar's family - it doesn't even show her parents. I think it should be updated to show her mate, daughters, and grandsons/granddaughter, with see mores, and her parents, half siblings, and focus more on her side of the family instead of Firestar's. XBrownleaf (talk) 16:03, March 1, 2016 (UTC) :I think Firestar and Sandstorm have the same family tree, since Sandstorm's isn't big enough on her own, so it's combined with her mate's to show everything. It ''does show her mate, daughters, ect. I guess, but I think it should show her side of the family too. A person new to warriors could think it wasn't known who her family was; Firestar, her daughters, grand daughter, grandsons, Bramblestar, and her mates, and daughters close family, should be shown, in my opinion, as well as her side. Right now it looks like her family isn't knownXBrownleaf (talk) 16:30, March 2, 2016 (UTC) Sandstorm is so cool yeah lol ❀Featherstar27❀ This does not help contribute to making the page better. Please keep comments like this for a discussion page on Sandstorm. Jaysnow (talk) 15:09, October 24, 2016 (UTC) Relationships - Alderheart and Sparkpelt The last part of this section is basically just her history. Do we need to state it again? It doesn't really say anything about her relationship with Alderheart.Qibli77 (talk) 21:51, December 9, 2019 (UTC)